A different kind of love
by Brittany Marie Cullen
Summary: A New Generation.....First Fanfic. R&R?
1. Premonition

**AN: **A little bit of insight, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan never dreamed that she would become pregnant, or that it was even possible, but two months after Edward fulfilled her only human demand, they found out that they'd done the impossible. Isabella was in fact pregnant. As a result Edward was even more careful with her than usual if that were at all possible, and he had also found his winning side to the arguement of Bella's humanity to her increasing frustration, and it was agreed by everyone accept Bella of course that she would not be changed until Brittany was born. The story will take place sixteen years later.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the Amazing Stephenie Meyer accept characters i created.

Brittany, Lucas, William, Eric and Krista and any others i may come up with are copyrighted to me.

**Chapter 1 - Premonition**

I tossed and turned in my twin sized bed, groaning now and again at the visuals playing behind my closed eyelids. "_Lucas! Lucas watch out!" I screamed as the other boy slammed into him, knocking him to the ground and connecting his fist with Lucas's face._** "Brittany!"**My eyelids popped open and i sat up with a jolt at the sound of my name.

**"Mm?" **I murmured feeling a little irritable because of my nightmare.

Lucas and I had been best friends since the first grade. I absolutely adored him and we were practically joined at the hip, we did everything together.

I don't remember one moment we've spent apart since the day we met. Lucas always said that we gave a new definition to the term "inseperable" which always managed to make me giggle.

******"Ti**me for school" _So that's who woke me up _I thought as i heard my mother's voice from downstairs. **"Sure,Sure" **I muttered sleepily, a response i'd picked up from Lucas who had picked it up from his father.

Within moments i was freshly showered, dressed in a black tank top and a faded blue denim skirt, as well as wearing my favorite black and white adidas. I looked into my mirror and pulled my long Golden Brown hair into a ponytail.

**"Knock Knock" **I turned around to see my father leaning against the door frame. **"Morning Daddy" **i crossed the room in seconds, leaning up to fill the height gap and peck his ice cold cheek. **"Morning BriBri" **he murmured in the perfect velvety voice that my mother loved so much. **"I'm nearly ready" **I told him as i walked to my closet and lifted up my fuzzy zebra striped backpack.

I stopped in front of my mirror for only a moment, making sure i looked perfect, and i always did thanks to dad's side of the family. **"Breakfast!" **I heard my mother's voice from downstairs again and looked at my dad. **"Race You" **I challenged, seconds later i sprinted past him only stopping once I'd reached the kitchen table.

**"Hah! I beat him" **I said triumphantly, a smile set across my perfect features. **"Not Quite"** I looked up to see him already sitting at the table with my mother. I gave a defeated sigh before sitting at the table to eat the breakfast my mother had made for me.

**"Have a good day sweetheart" **My father murmured as he kissed my forhead, the silver volvo idling in front of Forks Highschool. **"I will" **i responded cheerfully, hopping out of the car, but not in time to miss the small growl that escaped his throat.

**"Brittany!" **I spun around at an excited hollar and gave a smile **" Hi Luke" **I giggled as he poked me in the side **"What took you so long?" **He questioned poking my side again. **"Lucas stop that!" **I squealed as i slapped his hand away. **"But it's so much fun to make you squirm" **He pouted at me, and i couldn't help but smile, his gorgeous green eyes widened in innocence, and his pink lips curved into a frown, his brows furrowing together. **"Luke don't look at me like that, it's hardly fair" **I complained as he took my hand, twining his fingers through mine and dragged me off to first period English.

**"You want to come back to La Push with me after school?" **He whispered as he half leaned across the isle towards my desk. I gave a smile and nodded, **"Sure" **I whispered back, the teacher paused in his lecture and frowned **"Is there something you'd like to share with the class miss Cullen?" **

I felt my cheeks heating up as i glanced at Lucas **"She was just asking me about a point in your lecture.****" **Lucas immediatly came to my defense and I smiled at him, he in response gave me a cheeky wink. **"Alright then, miss Cullen. Why don't you share your opinion with the rest of us?" **I glared visibly and sighed standing up.

"**I was just pointing out that even though Romeo was in the Montegue family, and Juliet was in the Capulet family, that didn't necessarily mean that Romeo was an enemy. I'm sure they didn't even know what the feud was about, just that it was there. Why should Romeo have been looked at as the enemy when he wasn't even alive when the feud started?" **I spoke my soft tinkling voice that sounded a lot like my Aunt Alice pronounced each word with a sort of elegence. **"Fantastic point" **My teacher had replied in a shocked tone and i smiled, a smug look on my face as i sat back down.

The day seemed to go by incredibly fast today, it was lunchtime before i had time to complain about classes taking too long.

**"Hey Gorgeous" **i scowled at the voice i heard as i was carrying my tray through the lunch line to get my food. **"What do you want Eric?" **I said coldly as i set my food down at my usual table with Lucas to wait for him. **" I just want to talk baby" **He responded, his hands finding their way to my hips, holding them firmly and pulling me against him.

**"Don't touch me" **I hissed out unhappily **"Come on sweetheart, don't be like that." **He whispered, leaning close to my ear as his arms moved to settle around my waist from behind me, holding my body against his.

I tensed every muscle in my body, frustrated that i couldn't forcefully remove him from my body due to the numerous witnesses in the middle of the lunch room. **"What do you want?" **I demanded, once more trying to extricate myself from his arms.

**"You" **he whispered into my ear again, sending an involuntary shiver down my spine as his warm breath touched my cheek. **"No" **I growled trying again to extricate myself from his arms, but they held me tighter against his body **"Let go of me Eric" **I said trying to fill my voice with authority as i squeezed my eyes shut.

Moments later Eric was on the ground and a different set of arms was holding me **"Are you okay?" **Lucas's voice was filled with concern as he rubbed my arm gently..I bit my lip shaking my head slightly...Eric was my ex-boyfriend, We'd dated for 3 months..and then he'd wanted to take our relationship to the next level, and tried to do so against my will.

Lucas had been the one to find us, we'd been on a date at First Beach. Lucas had found out from my mother that i was in La Push and was on his way to hang out, he hadn't realized i was with Eric. When he got there, it's safe to say Lucas was more than enraged to find me struggling beneath Eric's weight...I came back to the present as Lucas kissed my head murmuring softly **"It's fine...You're Okay, Everythings fine"**

**"You're going to regret that Black" **I heard someone hiss and Lucas was pulled away from me, it took me a moment to realize the voice had belonged to Eric and that both boys were on the ground wrestling, then somehow Eric managed to get Lucas pinned beneath him and my eyes widened as i saw his fist pull back **"Eric Stop!" **I shouted in protest but too late, i heard the loud pop as Eric's fist connected with Lucas's jaw

**"Luke!" **i screamed in horror, but as i moved to try to stop Eric, a pair of arms restrained me.


	2. Interference

**AN: **Sorry it's shortish

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the Amazing Stephenie Meyer accept characters i created.

Brittany, Lucas, William, Eric and Krista and any others i may come up with are copyrighted to me.

**Chapter 2.  
**

**"Get off!" **I screeched, struggling to turn around, only to come face to face with my aunt Alice. **"What are you doing?!" **I yelled at her my tone incredulous. **"He's going to hurt him" **my tone was softer now, pleading. **"He's fine" **she stated simply, nodding towards the fight. I turned around to see William Call helping Lucas off the ground and my uncle Jasper restraining Eric.

**"That's enough!" **a booming voice interrupted and i looked to see the principal making his way to the center of the crowd. "**Mr. Lake" **he gave a light glare and Eric nodded, then the principal turned to the crowd that had formed **"Move along now..There's nothing to see here" **I watched as the students scrambled back to their tables to finish their food. **"Miss Cullen?" **I turned to see he was staring pointedly at me. **" Yes?" **he opened his mouth as if to say something but turned around and walked off.

**"I know you want me baby" **I heard Eric snicker quietly, then i heard a low warning snarl come from my uncle Jasper as he shoved Eric with human strength in the opposite direction. **"Alice" **he'd murmured as Eric stalked off with a light smirk on his face. **"It's alright Jasper...are you okay?" **he growled lightly in response **"We have to speak to Edward"** he'd replied so softly that only my aunts ears would have picked it up and i saw her nod lightly as she released me and danced to his side, walking away with him.

**"Britt?" **a familiar, warm, and very much welcome voice asked hesitantly from behind me. I turned around to see Lucas, his lip was bleeding and he had a light bruise forming on the left side of his jaw.**"Oh Luke..." **I whispered as my hands moved to his face gently tracing the light bruise and the split on his lower lip. **"Don't..." **he told me softly taking my hand into his larger, warm one. **"I'm fine...are you okay?" **I nodded numbly in response to his question as my baby blue eyes scanned his face for other injuries and found none. **"Come on, we'll be late" **he murmured lifting his free hand to stroke my cheek with his thumb.

**"Okay.." **i mumured back as he began to pull me along, his arm moving to rest around my shoulders as we headed off for our last few classes of the day.


End file.
